Lumus Solem
by CurlyOrion
Summary: UA. Des escaliers qui bougent seuls. Des tableaux se vidant de leur vivant contenu. Une soudaine obscurité. Il s'en passe des choses à Poudlard quand il se fait tard… La septième et dernière année de nos héros ne sera pas de tout repos. Entre une nouvelle menace qui plane, des problèmes typiquement adolescent, les hormones, de théâtrales disputes et des personnages bien différents.


**Genre :** Univers Alternatif (UA ou AU en anglais), Action/Aventure, Romance

 **Titre :** Lumus Solem

 **Résumé :** UA. Des escaliers qui bougent seuls. Des tableaux se vidant de leur vivant contenu. Une soudaine obscurité. Il s'en passe des choses à Poudlard quand il se fait tard… La septième et dernière année de nos héros ne sera pas de tout repos. Entre une nouvelle menace qui plane, des problèmes typiquement adolescent, les hormones, de théâtrales disputes et des personnages bien différents des bouquins…

 **Quelques infos :** Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous ceux et celles qui auront la curiosité de venir par ici pour découvrir mon histoire. Je tenais d'abord à éclaircir quelques points étant donné la direction que je souhaite lui faire prendre. C'est un Univers Alternatif comme vous l'aurait déjà certainement compris et mon histoire débute lors de la septième et dernière année à Poudlard de nos jeunes héros. Pour que tout soit limpide, voici quelques éléments qui résumeront les précédentes années telles que je les ai imaginé :

Harry a bel et bien grandis avec son oncle, sa tante et son cousin moldus j'ai nommé les Dursley (les parents d'Harry sont bien morts en tentant de sauver leur progéniture). La seule différence avec l'histoire originelle, ce sont les abus qu'Harry a subit. Je ne souhaitais pas aggraver plus que de raison son enfance déjà bien pourri mais pour donner un peu plus de corps à mon personnage je rajouterai juste la violence physique de son oncle envers lui en plus des pressions morales que l'on a pu découvrir dans les livres (je le détaillerai un peu plus dans certains chapitres à l'aide de Flashback, cauchemars, etc…)

Ayant un passé plus sombre, le caractère d'Harry l'est également. Loin d'être timide ou réservé, il s'efface volontairement. Il aime sa solitude et sa tranquillité, bien plus studieux que dans l'univers initial il ne sera pas rare de le croiser la tête dans un de ses bouquins. Plus hargneux et orgueilleux, il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Pour le reste, je vous laisserai découvrir à quel sauce j'ai tourné notre Potter national !

Ron reste son meilleur ami même si j'ai apporté quelques différences à ce personnage. Ce n'est pas un bashing à proprement parlé mais je n'aime pas particulièrement Ron, il aura tout de même une place importante dans mes écrits mais il vous apparaîtra peut être un peu… Comment dire… Débile (ouais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux) mais aussi plus excentrique et populaire (pour me rattraper auprès des fervents défenseurs du rouquin^^)

Harry et Ron ont été répartis à Griffondor, là, pas de changement.

Hermione, quant à elle, se retrouve à Serpentard et a pour meilleur ami un certain… Drago Malfoy. Là encore, elle sera loin de celle que vous connaissez. Plus extravertie, ayant une répartie cinglante et surtout une assurance exacerbée. Elle est aussi provocante et sait jouer de ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins. Peu farouche, vous vous rendrez rapidement compte qu'elle sait s'y prendre avec la gent masculine (contrairement à notre habituelle Hermione). Ce qui ne change pas, par contre, c'est son côté studieux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle se retrouve chez les serpents qu'elle n'a plus soif de connaissance et qu'elle ne souhaite plus être la meilleure partout.

Je pense avoir globalement respecté le personnage de Drago, je l'ai rendu un peu plus humain peut être (au travers notamment de sa relation avec Hermione) et moins penché sur l'importance du Sang Pur (Hermione reste une Sang de Bourbe dans ma fiction) cela dit les relations avec son père sont plus complexes mais ça vous l'apprendrez là encore en lisant mon histoire (pas trop de spoiler quand même !^^) Revanchard, cynique et moqueur, j'espère que vous retrouverez le serpent que vous aimez tant ou que vous adorez détesté, ça, c'est à vous de voir.

Pour finir, le point le plus important : Voldemort n'est pas revenu. Depuis son trépas face au nouveau-né qu'était Harry, plus aucune trace ou signe d'une possible résurrection. Cependant, les Mangemorts sont encore en activités. Pour vous résumer leurs agissements tout au long de la scolarité d'Harry : Lors de sa première année, un des sbires du mage noir s'était introduit dans le château pour subtiliser la pierre philosophale mais Harry parvint à s'en défaire et à récupérer l'objet magique (il passe les épreuves accompagné de Ron et Angelina Johnson). En seconde année, pas de journal de Tom Jédusor, cependant Harry reçoit de mystérieuses missives lui indiquant l'existence de la chambre des secrets où le Basilik l'attend mais grâce à l'épée de Griffondor il parvient à en venir à bout. En troisième année, peu de changement, Sirius s'échappe, Peter Pettigrow est découvert et Harry fait la rencontre de son parrain. Par contre, grâce à Dumbledor, Sirius est déclaré innocent après avoir été interrogé face au Magenmagot sous Veritaserum. En quatrième année, personne ne met le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe de Feu et Diggory est déclaré vainqueur du tournoi. Quelques Mangemorts ont troublé les épreuves mais aucun morts n'est à déploré. En cinquième année, Harry habite à présent avec son parrain au 12 Square Grimmaurd et si l'ordre du Phoenix se reforme ce n'est que pour traquer les Mangemorts encore en activité. Pas de prophétie. Et enfin, en sixième année, plusieurs meurtres et disparitions mystérieuses, l'apparition d'un signe dont on ne s'explique pas ni la provenance, ni la signification. L'ordre du Phoenix et les Aurors font leurs possibles pour trouver des indices. Sans succès jusqu'ici (vous vous doutez bien que ce sera l'un des point central n'est-ce pas ? huhu)

Bon. Je pense avoir fait le tour des explications. Les premiers chapitres seront légers et me serviront à mettre en place mes personnages et leurs relations. Il y aura toutefois une première intrigue elle-aussi plutôt légère avant de s'attaquer à mes véritables intentions… MOUAHAHAHAHAHA.

 **Avertissements :** Ceci étant, le préambule de ma fiction est quelque peu… Olé olé. Cela explique le niveau de rating du coup, tout au long des chapitres il y aura parfois du langage cru et des descriptions de scène à caractère sexuel ou des scènes violentes alors comme il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir je préfère vous avertir en plus du rating M déjà indiqué !

 **Le disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter, ses personnages, lieux et événements ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Ceci est une fanfiction à but non-lucratif.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je vous laisse à présent découvrir ce que j'ai mis du temps à bien vouloir partager, c'est une première pour moi alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez que ce soit bon ou mauvais tant que c'est constructif ça me va !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Foutus escaliers. La jeune fille, défiant les règles de l'équilibre au vu du nombre impressionnant de livres que cette dernière transportait à bout de bras, fulminait intérieurement de l'arrêt brutal du colossale bien que capricieux escalier. Si, naïvement, elle pensait avoir atteint le summum de la malchance… Ce ne fut qu'une courte utopie. Son iris ambré se voilait de noir tandis que les personnages habitant les tableaux confondaient discrétion et attroupement dans leur tentative de fuite. Sourcil arqué, la sorcière fit retomber lourdement au sol les volumes qui jusqu'ici jonchaient ses bras. Débraillée, voir farouchement provocante, elle arborait bien la tenue obligatoire de Poudlard aux couleurs de sa maison cependant… Celui-ci avait été personnalisé. En effet, la jupe plissée règlementaire avait été raccourcie à mi-cuisse dévoilant ainsi ses jambes fuselées. La chemise, quant à elle, semblait consciemment froissée, les manches avaient été retroussées au niveau des coudes et les quatre premiers boutons laissés ouverts mettait en valeur un décolleté plongeant. Sous le tissu blanc, on devinait aisément des sous-vêtements de couleur noir alors que la cravate couleur menthe aux reflets argentés possédait un nœud baillant largement soulignant ainsi l'ouverture de la chemise. Les bras de son pull sombre portant le blason des Serpentards pendaient négligemment sur ses épaules. Pour finir, une paire de talon noir assez simples mais qui étaient agrémentés de petits pics en argent à l'arrière des chaussures apportant la touche d'originalité au sobre modèle. La tenue était un point essentiel, certes, mais son outrageux maquillage n'arrangeait en rien l'image de la préfète. Des yeux noirs charbonneux pour révéler ses prunelles couleur noisette, un blush plus foncé que sa couleur de peau afin de dessiner ses pommettes et un incendiaire rouge pour la pulpe de ses lèvres. Se fondre dans la masse ? Très peu pour elle. Toutefois ce n'était pas sa réputation qui la préoccupait en cet instant… Le silence s'était abattu sur les couloirs déserts du château. Pas un bruit. En dehors de sa respiration régulière. Les mains sur ses hanches, la mine sévère, elle espérait que sa posture autoritaire ferait sortir de sa cachette le petit plaisantin qui semblait s'enthousiasmer à l'idée de faire tourner en bourrique la colérique demoiselle.

« Y a quelqu'un ?! »

Une bourrasque de vent la fit frémir, l'une de ses mains s'agrippant à la rambarde de pierre pour éviter une malencontreuse chute tant la force du souffle l'avait déstabilisé. Un grondement fit trembler les murs annonçant l'impromptue arrivée d'un second courant d'air. Plus dévastateur encore… Secoués en tous sens, les tableaux vidés de leurs vivants contenus ballotaient violemment. L'air ayant eu raison du feu, l'obscurité se fit maîtresse en ces lieux laissant la Serpentard esseulée sur des escaliers immobiles au milieu du vide…

Il lui fallait réfléchir. Et vite, de préférence. Mais son rythme cardiaque s'emballait bien plus vite que ne s'agitaient ses neurones paralysés par le glaciale effroi que lui procura un souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle. C'était une certitude. Le corps de l'inconnu semblait irradier à quelques centimètres seulement de son dos. Ses cordes vocales ne répondaient plus aux ordres de son cerveau. Muette, acculée près d'un précipice… Sa baguette magique. Cet éclair de génie soudain fit courber les commissures de ses lèvres en un sourire victorieux. Précautionneusement, elle entreprit un mouvement particulièrement lent en direction de sa ceinture… Mouvement pourtant intercepté par une poigne masculine. Comme s'il avait deviné ses intentions avant même qu'elle n'en ait eu l'idée. Pétrifiée quoiqu'anormalement curieuse, la sorcière laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsque l'humidité rencontra la froide douceur de sa peau. Les lèvres du mystérieux homme glissaient avec volupté le long de son cou offert. Inconsciemment, cette dernière pencha la tête sur le côté, bouche entrouverte, paupières closes. Poupée de chiffon inanimée entre ses bras solides qui la maintenaient à présent debout. Le sang cognait atrocement contre ses tempes douloureuses, l'incandescente chaleur qui émanait du corps du jeune homme n'arrangeant en rien son état d'esprit déjà profondément confus. La vue ne lui étant d'aucune utilité, ses secondaires sens prirent les rênes de sa conscience… Le bruissement léger de leurs vêtements… De sa main de libre, il empoigna fermement les cheveux lâchés de la demoiselle afin de l'obliger à jeter la tête en arrière contre sa musculeuse épaule. Sans rechigner le moins du monde, elle se délecta du contact de la langue qui dessinait de son bout le contour de sa mâchoire tremblante. Enfouie dans une tortueuse langueur, soumise à la moindre de ses caresses, au moindre de ses souffles… Le bassin de l'inconnu reposant contre le postérieur rebondi de la sorcière, sa masculinité gonflant au rythme de ses gémissements étouffés. Maître des réactions corporelles involontaires de sa victime en proie à de contradictoires sentiments, il fit sauter un à un les derniers boutons retenant encore les pants de sa chemise transparente. Son désir n'avait de cesse d'augmenter tout comme sa pression artérielle menaçant de faire sortir l'organe agité de sa cage thoracique. Partisane du contrôle, elle tenta vainement de faire face à son sensuel agresseur qui, sans user de violence, la contraignait à l'immobilité. Etroitement collée à la rambarde à laquelle celle-ci se raccrochait pour ne pas définitivement sombrer sous les brûlants baisers de l'entreprenant sorcier qui lui-même effectuait une pression supplémentaire dans son dos. De ses doigts habiles il dénoua la cravate pour l'appliquer délicatement sur les yeux de la Serpentard qui sursauta. Déjà privée de sa vue, elle ne comprit pas l'utilité de ce geste qui ne fit pourtant qu'ajouter une tension supplémentaire. Ses nerfs déjà mis au supplice, il effleura lentement la naissance de sa poitrine déclencha ainsi chez elle un délectable frisson parcourant son échine sensible. Dès que ses doigts se posaient sur sa peau dénudée de petites décharges électriques se répandaient en elle. Un véritable brasier s'étendait au sein de son bas ventre. Fébrile, elle essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle entre les assauts répétés de son bourreau. Tout en lui mordillant l'oreille, il fit remonter l'étoffe légère de sa jupe. Impuissante. Mais consentante. Les méandres de son esprit regorgeaient de questions sans réponses, ses synapses ne réagissaient plus aux désespérées impulsions électriques envoyées par un cortex cérébrale englué dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Luttant contre ses plus bas instinct, elle s'engaillardit un court instant. La concentration de l'inconnu occupée ailleurs, elle détourna son visage jusqu'à ce que ses narines touchent la nuque de son fougueux assaillant. Un mélange de menthe poivré et de musc… Une odeur purement masculine renforcée par une senteur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Littéralement enivrée, la jeune femme plongea au sein des courtes mèches de la chevelure du jeune garçon qui réprima un grognement. De façon circulaire, cette dernière imprima ses hanches contre sa virilité tendue espérant lui arracher une réaction… N'importe laquelle. Sa respiration se fit légèrement plus saccadée, elle put sentir les battements de son cœur en symbiose avec ceux de son assaillant. Avec empressement, il entoura le frêle corps de sa partenaire de ses deux bras déposant ainsi ses mains sur le soutien-gorge de la demoiselle qui céda bien vite. Faible rempart face à la force exercée. Dissimulé par l'obscurité, seuls les rayons de la lune éclairaient encore çà et là quelques objets ou recoins mais l'on pouvait toutefois distinguer le fin sourire qui dévoilait une dentition parfaite apparaître sur les lèvres fines du jeune sorcier. Ses index s'amusaient à agacer la pointe sensible de ses tétons durcis alors, qu'haletante, elle laissait échapper de nombreux râles…

De façon presque animale résultant d'un farouche besoin de possession, il emprisonna les lèvres gonflées de désir de sa partenaire. Leurs langues se mêlant à l'image d'un somptueux balai alliant fougue et désespoir. Se raccrochant à ses baisers comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage, elle se délectait du sang s'écoulant à présent des entailles faites par leurs dents au cours de leur passionnel échange. Brutalement, le bas de ses reins rencontra la dureté de la pierre, ses seins s'écrasant contre le torse de l'étudiant. Face à lui, ses doigts fouillant à l'aveuglette dans la crinière de son tortionnaire, elle épuisait ses réserves d'oxygène en se jetant à corps perdus à la conquête de la pulpe rosée. Aventureuse, elle se risqua à deviner la musculature se cachant sous le haut du jeune homme effleurant ses saillants abdos pour finalement s'amuser timidement avec la boucle de sa ceinture. A bout de souffle, il entreprit lui aussi d'accorder toute son attention aux sensations qu'éprouvait sa partenaire de jeu. De son genou, il écarta les jambes galbées pour facilement accéder à la naissance de ses cuisses. Interdite, l'air se bloqua au niveau de ses poumons en réalisant la direction que prenaient les évènements… Le tissu satiné de son dessous en dentelles humidifié par l'anormale excitation qui l'envahissait telles des vagues successives ébranlant son être tout entier. Les doigts aventureux caressaient la sensible intimité de la tremblante jeune femme qui pour réprimer ses intempestifs cris mordait au sang son épaule préalablement mise à nu. Avec empressement, le fin shorty se déchira pour finir sa course sur l'une des marches en contrebas. Le pouce comprimait à présent le bouton de chair enflé, le majeur s'insinuant à son tour de toute sa longueur dans l'antre chaude. Croyant défaillir, elle raffermit l'étreinte de son bras droit. Sa main gauche suivant les directives muettes de son hôte en glissant contre la bosse qui déformait le jean étroit. Le sang pulsait à une vitesse folle occasionnant une douleur entêtante qui irradiait ainsi toute la région de son bassin, ça le rendait littéralement fou. Revanchard, il intensifia les va et viens de son doigt sans négliger les caresses circulaires de son pouce. Pas en reste pour autant, quoique au bord de l'évanouissement, elle fit fît de la sueur qui perlait sur son buste, son ventre… A son tour, elle défie les boutons lui interdisant l'accès à sa douce vengeance après avoir défait sa ceinture. La gravité opérant, le pantalon rejoignit ses genoux, puis ses chevilles. L'élasthanne de son boxer souffrait sous la dureté de son membre à l'agonie. Lui offrant bien volontiers la délivrance, elle fit glisser le sous-vêtement tant bien que mal. Ses lèvres à hauteur de son oreille…

« A mon tour… » Lui murmura-t-elle, ses doigts se refermant sur l'objet de ses convoitises, imprimant de lents va et viens en léchant avidement son oreille.

Une bouffée d'air frais. Puis l'explosion. Il se raidit sous l'effet de la surprise avant de s'abandonner aux caresses expertes de la sorcière. Le cœur au bord des lèvres. Chaque inspiration brûlant ses poumons endoloris. Un sursaut d'orgueil réveilla le mâle éperdu, ses doigts se délogèrent vivement amenant ces derniers à ses lèvres. Sa langue récolta le nectar recueillit, déposant le reste sur ses propres lèvres en une fine pellicule pour finalement revenir à la charge de la bouche meurtrie de l'étudiante. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait fait de choses si insensées. Habituées au corps à corps, de multiples têtes à son tableau de chasse, elle pouvait se vanter d'une certaine expérience dans ce domaine. Mais là encore, elle se trompait. Des mains lui empoignèrent les fesses, par réflexe elle entoura la taille de l'homme de ses jambes et le cou de ses bras. La tête entre les seins ronds de sa partenaire, il embrassait la moindre parcelle de peau à porter de lèvres. Soudée à lui, son membre palpitant contre ses chairs humides, elle ne put s'empêcher de bouger de bas en haut puis de haut en bas son bassin. Comme si leur proximité n'était pas suffisante pour lui faire perdre la tête… Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. N'y tenant plus, il la souleva une ultime fois pour finalement la posséder d'un puissant coup de rein. Il lui arracha un cri, ses ongles s'enfonçant considérablement dans son dos heureusement recouvert. Elle perdit alors toute notion du temps. Toute notion de l'espace. Cette noirceur qui s'emparait parfois de son être venait d'être balayée… Cet immense vide qui engloutissait son âme se comblait un peu plus à chacun de ses profonds va et viens. Tous deux gémissant à l'unisson. Elle lui griffait sauvagement la nuque, lui mordillait le cou, les épaules… Rien ne semblait réel. Sans douceur, il la repoussa jusqu'à ce que le milieu du dos de son amante repose contre la pierre. Le regard brillant d'une flamme nouvelle, il put découvrir à sa guise son corps à demi nu. La jupe retroussée sur son ventre, la poitrine ballotant au rythme de ses coups de butoirs, ses coudes l'aidant à prendre fébrilement appui derrière elle tandis qu'il la retenait contre lui, les deux mains au creux des reins de la jeune femme. Rejetant spontanément sa tête en arrière, elle ne retint plus ses gémissements qui déchiraient le fragile silence. De nouveau, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le torse rassurant du jeune homme qui s'agenouilla sur une marche, laissant ainsi à la sorcière le soin de décider du rythme à suivre. Avec une tendresse insoupçonnée, il déposa une série de baiser le long de son buste s'attardant sur sa poitrine. Plus rien n'avait présentement d'importance. Ni l'identité de l'homme qui s'abandonnait à elle. Ni le lieu incongru qui abritait leur ébat. Il n'y avait que leurs corps désireux de ne faire qu'un. En parfaite symbiose, leurs mouvements respectifs s'imbriquaient à merveille haussant d'un cran la vitesse des allées et venues cadencées…

Et tout bascula. Une incroyable implosion la dévasta. Tremblante des orteils au sommet du crâne. Le délicieux bourdonnement de son cœur épuisé à ses oreilles. Cette douce chaleur envahissant ses muscles contractés. Peu à peu, sans même se rendre à l'évidence, elle s'abandonna contre l'épaule de son mystérieux amant retrouvant les bras réconfortant de Morphée...

L'astre rougeoyant débutait son ascension, ses doux rayons outrepassant l'entrebâillant des épais rideaux de velours sombre pour venir chatouiller le visage serein d'une adolescente endormie. Le bout de son nez tressauta nerveusement accompagnant le papillonnement maladroit de ses paupières illuminées. Une lourde couverture entravait son corps engourdie. Mais bien plus désagréable que le contact revêche du vieux plaide contre son épiderme, ou que la dureté du marbre froid sur lequel elle reposait, ce fut les nombreux coups que l'on tapait subitement à la porte de… Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Du marbre. De l'humidité. Une porte close. La salle de bain des Préfets. Bien qu'elle fût elle-même une préfète, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée sur le pourquoi ou le comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Tout en se massant les tempes, priant silencieusement pour que ses souvenirs de la soirée précédente lui reviennent, la sorcière ouvrit cette maudite porte avant que la personne se trouvant de l'autre côté ne la fracture !

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais Granger ?! Les premiers années te cherchent partout en pleurant qu'ils ne savent pas où se trouve la salle du cours des potions ! » Arrêtant momentanément sa tirade pour observer de plus près l'allure ainsi que les traits tirés de son acolyte, il grimaça en croisant les bras sur son torse affichant un air soupçonneux.

« T'as vraiment une sale tête. Ecoute, je me fous complètement de ce que tu peux bien faire de tes soirées, ni même avec qui, tant que ça ne me retombe pas dessus. J'ai l'air d'une foutue baby-sitter ? » Gronda-t-il face à l'apparente lassitude qu'arborait l'ingrate demoiselle.

« T'as finis Malefoy ? Parce qu'apparemment le temps me serait compter pour venir au secours de nos chers premiers années et tu te perds en plaintes inutiles. » Arrogante, elle afficha un hypocrite sourire tout en faisant signe à son confrère pour qu'il s'écarte de son passage.

Abasourdi, ce dernier consentit à se décaler sans quitter des yeux la flamboyante Serpentard qui se dirigea avec assurance vers leurs dortoirs. Il finirait sans doute par tuer cette fille un jour… Hermione arpenta les couloirs, la mémoire lui revenait par flashs incessants qui ralentissaient son rythme. Elle devait parfois stopper sa course en se retenant à un mur tant elle revivait la scène mentalement. Mal à l'aise, la préfète remis en place sa chemise, resserra convenablement sa cravate, épousseta sa jupe et termina sa mise en beauté maison en disciplinant de ses doigts sa crinière désinvolte. Avec autorité, elle se racla la gorge de manière théâtrale attirant ainsi l'attention de ses protégés.

« Silence ! Vous êtes dans les couloirs de Poudlard et pas dans un jardin d'enfant Moldus ! Mettez-vous côte à côte par deux, les uns derrière les autres, et suivez-moi dans le calme. » Galvanisée par cette reprise de contrôle sur sa vie, elle mit de côté cette sensation de picotement qui tiraillait ces lèvres en repensant à ses baisers nocturnes…

Une dizaine de minute suffit au petit groupe pour retrouver leur chemin et atteindre la salle de potion, Rogue les attendant de pied ferme. Remerciant mentalement Merlin de ne pas à avoir à endurer le professeur en cette matinée de libre. Peu maternelle, ce fut en haussant les yeux au ciel que la sorcière rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée. Son ventre criait sévèrement famine.

La Grande Salle arborait un ciel bleu quelque peu ombragé, les retardataires des différentes maisons prenaient leurs petits déjeuners entre éclats de rire et chuchotements. Sans maquillage, débraillée plus qu'à l'accoutumée, Hermione s'attira l'œil des commères de Poudlard en les personnes de Lavande Brown, alias Sœur Marie-Couche-Toi-Là, et ses jumelles Patil qui s'avéraient aussi affriolantes qu'un Sombral ! Les Gryffondors et les Serpentard se vouaient une haine sans borne depuis toujours, cela gangrénait toute forme de relation inter-maison. Les cartes étaient faussées d'avance. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire, ses joutes verbales quotidiennes avec la bande des rouges dorés pimentaient ses journées.

Un café bien noir. Un grand bol. Uniquement. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon rien avaler d'autre. Avec son maigre butin, elle s'installa à sa table où Drago discutait avec Pansy.

« T'as plutôt intérêt à utiliser tes heures de libre pour t'entraîner ! Cette année évite à Serpentard l'affront d'être l'éternel second. » Siffla-t-elle.

« Parce qu'évidement tu es devenue subitement spécialiste en matière de Quidditch cet été c'est ça ? Contente-toi de baver sur Potter en espérant qu'il te culbutera un jour ! » Hilare, le blondinet se protégea en sentant le coup venir. Paisy lui gifla le bras, à défaut de son visage.

« Vous êtes réellement… » Hermione fit mine de réfléchir avant de soupirer. « Désespérants ! » Termina-t-elle.

« Dis-moi un truc, miss je me retrouve sans dessus, dessous, dans la salle de bain des Préfets… Qui a eu cette fois-ci l'honneur de te baptiser ?! » Remarque clairement de mauvais goût allant de pair avec le sourire narquois qu'il osait afficher.

« Tu ne fais qu'empirer ma migraine. Ta faculté à produire autant de connerie à la seconde m'étonnera toujours. Personne ne m'a « ba-pti-sé », comme tu dis. J'ai voulu prendre un bain avant de me coucher, j'étais tellement bien que je me suis endormie. Fin de l'histoire. » Maugréa-t-elle, son regard absorbé par le noir liquide fumant.

« Et quand tu prévois de prendre un bain, tu te déplaces toujours avec une couverture c'est ce que tu essaies de me faire croire Granger… ? » Drago était redoutable quand il tenait à savoir quelque chose, il ne lâchait pas facilement. Au plus grand désespoir d'Hermione qui sentait peu à peu ressurgir les sensations de la nuit dernière…

« Tu me fatigues avec tes questions ! Est-ce que je te demande, moi, combien de fois par jour tu te branles ?! » Excédée, elle ne parvint pas à garder son calme. Nerveusement, la sorcière frottait ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, sa main se crispait quant à elle sur le tissu de la jupe. Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe droite… A l'abri du regard inquisiteur de Drago.

« Très bien, je capitule ! » Afin d'appuyer ses propos, il leva les mains en l'air. « Pas la peine de t'énerver… Si moi j'ai besoin d'entraînement, toi t'as l'air d'avoir besoin de repos. »

« Je me passerais de tes conseils si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Avait-elle réellement fait ce qu'elle croyait avoir fait la nuit dernière ? Ou était-ce son esprit qui lui jouait des tours en lui faisant confondre songe et réalité ? La fraîcheur d'une brise vint clore le débat lorsque l'air s'engouffra entre sa peau et son chemisier, chatouillant ses mamelons tendus. Les yeux écarquillés, elle bougea imperceptiblement sa main jusque sous sa jupe… Et poussa un aigu cri de surprise.

« Quelle mouche t'as piqué cette fois-ci ? Tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton état normal ce matin… » Le Serpentard n'était pas dupe, il connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps la jeune fille pour savoir que quelque chose clochait. Ses coucheries nocturnes n'avaient habituellement aucune importance aux yeux de l'allumeuse qu'elle était, alors pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ?

« Je… Tu as raison. Je ne me sens pas très bien. » Bredouilla-t-elle en affichant un semblant de sourire.

Précipitamment elle quitta les lieux, en serrant contre elle les manches de son pull. Pansy se contenta d'hausser subrepticement les épaules à ce départ, se replongeant quasi instantanément dans son roman à l'eau de rose. Drago, lui, fixait la place vide où était assise Hermione sans dire un mot.

 _Un peu plus tôt, du côté des Gryffondors._

Goulûment, un rouquin dévorait son assiette de victuailles assez remplie pour nourrir deux personnes supplémentaires. Son regard azuréen et son humour décalé faisait craquer la moitié des adolescentes aux hormones en ébullition, son statut de gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison n'était qu'une corde de plus à son arc. Plutôt du genre impressionnant, sa carrure en décourageait plus d'un. Sa morphologie étant son excuse préférée lorsqu'il s'agissait d'expliquer son gargantuesque appétit.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de fermer la bouche quand tu manges ! J'ai l'impression d'assister à un court métrage en 3D sur la mastication d'un porc ! » Simulant un frisson à la fin de sa phrase, Ginny détourna le regard écœurée.

« Personne ne t'oblige à regarder. » Répondit-il d'un ton bourru.

« Ron. Tu veux bien écouter ta petite sœur pour une fois ? J'ai l'impression de lire à côté d'un troupeau de ruminant. » Cinglante réplique provenant d'un jeune homme certainement aussi âgé que celui prénommé Ron. Il possédait des cheveux noirs de jais contrastant avec ses iris émeraude aux reflets bleutés. Aussi froid qu'il était charismatique, le ténébreux étudiant ne daigna pas lever le nez de son épais volume.

« Tiens, monsieur nous fait l'honneur d'un commentaire. Serait-ce l'approche du match contre les vipères qui te délierait la langue ? » Railla son ami en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Plus je réfléchis, et moins je comprends la raison de notre amitié. »

« C'est parce que je suis bien le seul qui peut te supporter ! »

« Et inversement. » Rajouta-t-il dans un soupir, non sans avoir toutefois un sourire un coin.

Un cri perçant perturba l'anodine matinée, la résonnance qu'offrait la Grande Salle ne fit qu'amplifier la sonorité de cette voix féminine. Tous se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la source de cette perturbation.

« Granger doit avoir un retard ce mois-ci ! Faut dire que je ne lui laisse pas beaucoup de répit… Je devrais peut être faire gaffe… » Stoppant net sa mastication, ses traits tordus en un rictus d'intense réflexion, Ron semblait réellement secoué par son propre cheminement de pensée.

« Seul le Poudlard Express ne lui est pas passé dessus Ron. » Répliqua Harry en refermant la bouche de son ami du dos de sa main.

« Le Poudlard Express et toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates mon vieux ! »

« Une MST ? » La réponse avait été si rapide, qu'elle prit de court l'ensemble des personnes assistant à leur conversation… Ce qui déclencha un fou rire général au sein du groupe des Lions.

« J'en connais une autre qui ne se ferait pas prier pour qu'Harry lui passe dessus ! » Instinctivement, les rires cessèrent, les regards convergeant tous vers l'auteur de cette blague de mauvais goût. Seamus, qui jetait un regard appuyée à Ginny, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues face aux regards accusateurs de ses camarades.

« Tu peux répéter ça un peu pour voir ! » Question purement rhétorique. Le visage de Ron s'était également empourpré, pas de gêne mais de colère à l'encontre de cet imbécile heureux.

« Non mais je… Fin je voulais dire que… » S'emmêlant dans ses propres propos, Seamus s'affaissa sur le banc. Les yeux baissés, tel un enfant prit en faute. D'une main, Harry s'ébouriffa les cheveux en posant la seconde sur l'épaule du rouquin en signe d'accalmie.

Loin du tumulte, l'éblouissante Salle de Bain des Préfets accueillait de nouveau Hermione à l'image d'un refuge que personne, ou presque, ne pouvait violer. Elle fouillait frénétiquement sa tenue, jusqu'à ce ces gestes ne cessent. De la poche de sa jupe, elle tira sa petite culotte en lambeau souillée d'une étreinte furtive… Furieuse contre cet inconnu. Furieuse contre elle-même. Furieuse contre le monde, la sorcière poussa un grognement de frustration en fourrant la preuve de son délit dans sa cachette initiale. Ce… Ce… Cet ignoble personnage avait eu l'audace de la rhabiller, de lui rendre ses dessous inutilisables et de la déposer ici. Il n'a toutefois pas cru bon de décliner son identité au passage. Dos au mur, elle s'y laissa lentement glissé fixant un point imaginaire lointain. Elle avait besoin de se plonger dans ses pensées, calmement. La solitude et le silence aidant, la jeune femme fit défiler le déroulement de la soirée dans sa tête. Cette odeur… Ce parfum… Sa peau en était imprégnée. Un incendie se déclara au fin fond de ses entrailles bouillonnantes. Si elle ne pouvait mettre un visage, ou l'image complète d'un corps qu'elle savait d'homme, Hermione pouvait tout à fait se remémorer les sensations éprouvées. Elle pouvait encore sentir sa langue qui découvrait sa poitrine… Ses doigts qui effleuraient l'intérieur de ses cuisses… Sa propre main se glissa entre son ventre et sa jupe, à peine avait-elle entamé le défilement des préliminaires que déjà la fraîcheur d'un liquide sur le bout de ses doigts la fit sortir de sa transe passagère. Anéanti, elle observa un instant sa main lorsque le loquet magique qui empêchait toute intrusion se déverrouilla. Rapidement, l'étudiante rinça les restes de son excitation dans l'eau claire de l'immense bassin présent dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets. Délibérément dos à la porte, Hermione rassemblait ses forces pour affronter l'audacieux perturbateur. Elle reprit ainsi son souffle et se retourna, un air furibond peint sur son angélique visage. Le Préfet des Gryffondors se tenait droit comme un I, ses mains s'occupant de déboutonner sa cape de sorcier.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, Potter ? » Clair, concis. Elle n'allait tout même pas se laisser démonter par ce type qui se donnait des airs de héros inaccessible.

« Eh bien, c'est une salle de bain si je ne m'abuse. Je vais donc… » Un suspense inutile qui ne lui servit qu'à prendre le temps de se délester de sa cravate. « Prendre un bain. » Termina-t-il sans enthousiasme mais avec une pointe d'arrogance qui fit dresser la crinière de feu de son adversaire.

« Et le fait qu'une fille y soit ne te pose aucun problème mor… » Sur sa lancée, elle s'interrompit en constatant qu'il s'attaquait à sa chemise, loin d'être attentif à ses propos. « Tu vas sérieusement continuer à te déshabiller ? Si c'est le cas, préviens-moi. Je tiens à ma vue. » Fulmina-t-elle en se relevant.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu prends un bain généralement, et loin de moi l'idée de vouloir juger tes pratiques, mais personnellement j'enlève mes vêtements avant de rentrer dans l'eau. » Déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule… Tu dois obligatoirement te foutre de ma gueule pour me sortir un truc pareil en me regardant dans le blanc des yeux. »

« Là encore, c'est fascinant, mais quand je parle à quelq… »

« Ne dis plus un mot. Si je t'entends encore prononcer la moindre syllabe, je jure de te donner en pâturage à un Hypogryffe ! » C'en était trop. Il voulait jouer au plus malin, elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme mais ne pourrait se pardonner de perdre la face devant… Lui. Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur les lèvres rougies de la demoiselle. « Comme tu l'as très justement dit, quand on est dans une salle de bain c'est pour prendre un bain, donc… » Et elle débuta par son chemisier dont les boutons sautaient rapidement entre ses doigts.

« Tu fais bien ce qu'il te plaît. Je ne t'ai pas posé de question pour ma part. » Déclara-t-il simplement. Harry déposa sa chemise préalablement pliée dans un coin près de ses chaussures dans lesquelles logeaient ses chaussettes. Un peu maniaque sur les bords le Gryffondor.

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une énième remarque bien sentie quand ses iris chocolat se posèrent sur l'encre qui recouvrait le pectoral droit du Préfet. A bien y regarder, c'était une somptueuse tête de lion figé dans un guttural rugissement. Le dessin suivait à la perfection la courbe de ses muscles qu'il soulignait élégamment. Puis, subitement, elle se souvint. Son soutien-gorge avait mystérieusement disparue, elle n'était certes que peu pudique mais elle n'allait tout de même pas se baigner nu en compagnie de ce sombre idiot. Pestant contre son manque de chance, la sulfureuse brune due s'avouer vaincue en laissant cependant une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine histoire de tester quelque chose. Peu enclin à se disputer, le jeune homme évitait soigneusement le regard de sa rivale. Son boxer noir se substituerait très bien à un maillot. Des pieds entrèrent alors dans son champ de vision.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance mais je viens de me souvenir que je ne portais rien en dessous alors… » A l'image d'une petite fille, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en jouant avec ses doigts. Surpris, il fronça les sourcils… Rattraper par un tic typiquement masculin, ses prunelles émeraude quittèrent les yeux de son interlocutrice pour son… « Mes yeux sont plus haut, Potter. » Elle lui fit l'affront de lui soulever le menton à l'aide de son index en arborant une mine triomphante. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se hissa jusqu'à l'oreille d'Harry à laquelle elle murmura… « Amuse-toi bien tout seul dans ton bain. »

Seul le bruit de ses talons qui claquaient sur le sol en s'éloignant fit atterrir l'étudiant du nuage d'incompréhension dans lequel il venait de s'embourber. Que venait-il de se passer ? Dans un soupir il se massa l'arête du nez en se promettant de faire abstraction des attributs féminins de cette vénéneuse vipère à l'avenir. Crédule, il l'avait incontestablement été. Stupide, tout autant. Fervent adepte d'autoflagellation mentale, il continua de ruminer dans l'eau chaude qui délierait peut être ses muscles tendus.


End file.
